Kiritsuchi(Blood Law)
by GabrielRoseblood
Summary: Alucard is Reminiscing Over His Life. Where he comes from, What he has Accomplished, And how he got to where he is.
1. Prologue

Kiritsuchi

(Blood Law)

Prologue

Alucard would walk through the front Doors of his Company Building. As he would walk past Security they would nod and say "Ohayou kyou"(Good morning Sir). He would nod back and just smile as he would return his attention to the back elevator. There were five elevator's but only four could be seen as Alucard approached the wall he would tap on it lightly as it slid to the side exposing the fifth elevator. He then would pull a card out and slide it over the little scanner to the right of the elevator as the doors opened up. Alucard walks in and would nod to what looked like the walls of the elevator, as the wall slid back into place and the elevator doors would close.

Alucard would then start giving orders to the one guard that had slowly appeared out of thin air. "We have a Special Guest coming today for one of my board meetings. Is the security in place and ready to protect?"

The guard would nod and smile. "Hai Kyou, subete wa anata no yōkyū goto ni haichi sa re te i masu."(Yes Lord, everything has been arranged as per your request)

Alucard then nod's as the guard disappears into thin air and the elevator doors open up. Alucard would walk into his private office as he looks around and then smirks walking to the door of his office. He knew that today's planned events would end up changing.

Thinking to himself. _'Soon this will all be mine.'_ He opens his office door and looks to his secretary as he speaks. "Cassandra dear"

She would jump startled like every morning and giggle to herself as she would turn towards him in her desk chair. "futatabi watashi o e mashi ta Kyou."(Got me again Lord)

He chuckles and nods. "Seems so, But can you please make sure no one bothers me for the next ten minutes or so? Oh and is the first appointment here yet?"

She nods towards a couple chairs in the waiting area in front of her desk and smiles. "Hai Kyou."(Yes Lord)

He Nods back as he then disappears back into his office and shuts and locks his door. Walking back to his desk he would think of the rise to power, how long of a road and bumpy it was figuratively speaking. He would think back to when he found out that this company was a front for Vampires from his clan, So many years ago.

How he started as a regular office worker filing thing's for his boss and then taking him out making it look like an accident. Then he slowly made his way up the food chain one by one. Today would be the last step to seizing the power and control he needed and wanted over this company.

He reaches into the desk as he sits down he would just shake his head slowly as he held a smirk and mumble under his breath. "Vampire politics".

He then would pull out a key and unlock his bottom right hand drawer as he slid it open there was a coolness that would rise from the drawer as if it was a cooler. He would reach in and grab a vial of A+ blood. He slowly closes it and locks it back up as he would start drinking from the vial. His thoughts on the event's to come as he sat there finishing up his blood. He then would place the empty vial in a plastic bag, tie it up and then walk to the elevator as the doors slid open and hold out the bag as it was grabbed by an unseen force and the doors close.

Alucard would walk over, unlock the door, then sit down at his desk and hit the intercom button. "Cassandra dear please send in my first appointment."

As he let go of the button he would then hear her sweet seductive voice. "Yes Lord."


	2. Beginning

Kiritsuchi

(Blood Law)

Chapter One

The Beginning

Archangel Ameretat would look down upon earth with a Smile on His Face as his job was to watch over the Immortality of The Human's God has created. As he Watched God's First Creations Adamah(Lilith) and Adam.

Another Archangel would appear next to him and would start talking and Questioning. " How can God love these….Monkeys over us?"

Ameretat would look at him and shake his head Slowly as he spoke. "God Loves us all equally. Why do you doubt God?"

The Archangel would scoff and just Disappear as Ameretat is left to just Shake his head and go back to watching the human's and doing his job. As he would watch Adamah(Lillith) and Adam he would notice that there was a dispute brewing between them two. God's real name was forbidden to be spoken. He did not know what happened exactly as he watched her arguing with Adam as Adamah(Lilith) Would speak the forbidden name of God and then Disappear. Ameretat would rush to report what he saw to God. God would then go down to the Garden of eden as he walked through the trees listening to Adam pray to him about wanting Lilith back. So God returns and sends three angels to look for Adamah(Lilith), Senoy, Sansenoy, and Semangelof to look for Adamah.

Ameretat started feeling troubled as he thought back to what the ArchAngel had asked and started wondering "Why God loved them more than them?" As well. Ameretat returned to watching over Adam as the Archangel from before returned and they talked. By the time everything was said and done Ameretat Decided to side with This Archangel and felt that he was right to try and take the heavens for themselves so that they may rule the right way. Well after the Battle in heaven was said and done Ameretat and Lucifer were not Archangels no more but cast out of heaven along with all of their brothers and sisters who took Lucifer's side. As Lucifer was cast out God also Called him Satan Who now has become the adversary of God, The deceiver of humanity.

Ameretat thought God was being unfair and Harsh in Judgement of Lucifer. As time went by on Earth, He would roam around watching The Humans and noticing a pattern. As Lucifer and the Demons as they are known by now were instigating most of the evil things that were done on earth. All the way from Eve being deceived to now. Yes Ameretat found out the truth that was really going on with Lucifer and the demons. His eyes were slowly being opened up as he returned to Hades to confront Lucifer. He would stand there and ask him "Is this what you had in mind? Forcing the Humans to worship you? Not giving them the Free Will that God gave them?" Lucifer would sit on his throne with a smirk that just seemed to say it all, and show the arrogancy and hatred he had for the "Monkeys" As he called them. So Ameretat pulled his Sword and dropped it on the ground and turned his back on Lucifer.

As Ameretat started leaving Lucifer became enraged that he turned his back on him and commanded his demons to attack. Ameretat fought his way out of Hades and went into hiding among the humans on earth. As he hid he noticed a man that was traveling around speaking of what he called "God's Word". So one evening he took over a body and slowly approached this man they called Jesus of Nazarene. As he approached jesus identified him knowing he was a demon but let him approach and speak.

Ameretat would ask him. "I made a terrible Mistake by turning against my father. Please is there anyway I can make up for my sins and return to heaven?"

Jesus responded "No there is not. But You are Forgiven, you just cannot return. I would suggest you try and do right by these humans."

Ameretat though saddened was happy as well. Saddened because he could not ever return home. But happy he is forgiven. He then would nod and turn and walk away only to go and travel the planet and watch as civilization built up. He would end up in rome about 5 years later as he would ponder over the words of jesus talking about being reborn. He pondered these thoughts for five years and tried to figure out what he could do to be reborn and try to help the humans.

He finally came upon an idea he would take over the last human body that he would ever need, A unborn human body. He searched all around as he wished for the best parents and came upon General Morpheus Roseblood and his wife Aglia. The wife was pregnant and expecting in a couple of weeks. The general was out fighting a battle.

He could come and go in the baby's body while it was in her stomach so as to get the body used to him being there. One evening as he would sit in the body of the unborn child, Aglia decided to head to the market for she needed some more perfume for the bath. As she opened the door she saw a male leaning down over his victim as she gasped. Before she could run he was already behind her holding her close as he would whisper into her ear.

"Welcome to being reborn into a new life".

He then would bite down on her neck as she would die. Laying on the floor he would feed her his blood from his wrist. Something happened to where Ameretat could not leave the unborn child's human body again. It was like he was bound to it.

After that evening the servants of the Roseblood family seemed to start worrying about Aglia as she seemed to be sleeping all day, Not eating any food, They also noticed she would go out at night and not return but for a couple hours later that night, till one evening she started screaming in pain as it was time for the baby to be born. A Messenger was sent to look for General Morpheus to let him know that by the time he gets home the baby will be born.

General Morpheus was already home heading through the gates of Rome with his military force as they had won the battle earlier than expected when the Messenger was riding up to him to let him know that the baby is coming. Morpheus would turn around and give orders for the men to return to their families after turning in their gear and to get ready for a celebration to come. He then leaves his second in command in charge and races off to get home. As he enters his domicile the servant come out of the room holding a baby and slowly hands it to him with a mixture of joy and sadness in her eyes.

"My lord you now have a son, but Aglia did not make it."

He would sit down quickly for it felt like his world had been knocked out from under him as he would hold his son, tears in his eyes. He would speak softly but firmly. "He will be named Alucard." He then would rock his son to sleep and move him to the nursery they had set up as he laid him in the bed made for Alucard. Then he would go and have the servants start preparing his wife for burial.

The next morning he awoke to a baby crying as he smiled opening his eyes and then remembering his wife was not there. The sadness took over but he fought through the sadness and smiled as he picked up his son and would hold him as a servant brought another servant girl to let alucard feed. As Alucard grew up his father taught him strength, loyalty, honor, compassion, and when mercy was to be given. He always told him

"Alucard always remember, Knowledge is power."

Alucard lived by those words. By staying in the library he would always be studying. By the time he was a teen he knew several different languages, He knew Military Tactics. Even generals of rome would come to him at this young of age and ask him for advice. They would always say

"He was blessed by the Gods for it seemed he had almost a supernatural type of knowledge."

Though Alucard AKA Ameretat for some reason had no memory of themselves before he was stuck in the baby's body and was born that way. So Alucard continued studying and started practicing Hand to hand combat as well as weapons.

He would favor the Xiphos, which is a Spartan short sword and a apsis the huge shield, as well as the dory which was held by one hand by the Spartans. He couldn't figure out why he loved the weapons used by the Spartans. He decided to have his very own made to his specifications. The Xiphos would be a short sword that was held in a sheath at the left of his hip, the dory would be lightweight and 9 ft long, and the apsis he would have them make it lighter but the edge of the shield would be as sharp as a blade. He learned how to use these weapons and to be able to change for whatever the situation that was dictated during a fight.

Alucard started noticing he had a certain hunger about him that he couldn't figure out. He was always pale, even though he was stronger than most he looked weak, almost as if he was diseased. Till one day a servant accidentally cut themselves, Alucard came over to help as it was a deep wound, But all he could do was react by sucking on the wound and drinking the blood, therefore drinking him dry.

When he was done he was mortified as he was about to do something to hide the body his father came into the room and saw that the servant was dead and that Alucard had blood dripping from his mouth. Rather than his father getting angry or trying to kill him or anything of the sort. His father took him to the nearest temple, Which was the temple of Aphrodite, The goddess of lust, beauty, and war. He would speak to the priest and then leave him there to get the demon out of him as he would say, Not knowing who Alucard really is. About five years later Alucard Returns home as a priest knowing the rituals and holy magic.

The priests would also give him a certain amount of animal blood every moons full cycle, so he could keep his hunger under control. His father still not faulting him or blaming him, but still showing unconditional love for him and understanding. Alucard ended up joining the military as he would rise up in the ranks he would end up being a General as his father was retiring from being a General. It Was A wonderful Day with his Father as they celebrated. His Father though was able to notice that his son was not aging like he was. "How was this possible?" His father thought...


	3. friends and fallen comrades

Chapter 2

Friends and Fallen Comrades

Alucard had just gotten done with his first Appointment as he decided to give the Girl a trial period as his personal Assistant. He had sent her down and across the street to get coffee for them. He did not want to reveal the truth of what this company is just yet, not till he knew he could trust her. He would sit back and close his green eyes as he would think back to the very first battle he had as a Young General in the roman Army.

He was in charge of the One hundred and second legionnaire Division. Ten thousand of their finest troops he had commanded. Archer's, soldiers, cavalry. It was his proudest moment as they had received orders to march to The River Cremera and secure it for a strategic stronghold to be built there. They marched for what seemed eternity. But Alucard became close with his brothers in arms as he would sleep in the same tents they did, he would sit around the same campfires that they did. He was in charge but a part of the men. They were his brothers.

He felt that they didn't really live in splendor or have the nicer things in life as he would. He felt it wouldn't be fair. Though he was in charge because of his rank, They were his equals. The men respected and grew to trust Alucard. When they Arrived to where this strategic stronghold was to be built they noticed that there was a group of men on the field waiting for them. They were not going to give their land without a fight.

"And why should they" Alucard thought to himself.

They will be respected by Alucard as he also taught his men to respect enemy warriors. For they had their reasons in fighting against them. Alucard set up sentries to keep watch across the river where the enemy lie as he gave orders to the others to set up camp. He finally let them set up a huge tent for him they thought, but in reality it was to be a war tent where he would set up a strategy with the seven other generals that were under him.

That night he would meet with the Generals and set up a strategy, by showing them how he wanted and where he wanted everyone at. The map looked like a chessboard. Satisfied that they knew the orders to follow and where they would be, he ordered his men to set up roving guards and shifts as he then gave the order for the rest of the men to sleep. That night he snuck out like he had done many a night to go roam into the forest that was to their backside as he would hunt for a live animal to feed off of.

As he was crouched down watching a deer in the distance and was about ready to spring he noticed movement to his left. So he quietly moved towards the source as he then found that the Veians had sent two scouts. He drew his Xiphos as he threw it hitting the one scout square in the chest and killing him instantly. However before the Xiphos hit the man Alucard was on the second man biting down into his neck so he fed till the enemy was drained. He cleaned up the blood and snuck back into camp as morning was approaching.

Alucard got ready by putting on his armor making sure his Xiphos was at his hip as well as making sure he had his apsis. He then grabbed his helmet placing it on his head then he grabbed his dory and smirked. He would walk out to see that his generals had all the troops set up where he had ordered them to be. He jumped on his Black Stallion as he gave the second in command his orders of what to do. He knew the men were in good hands with Lucius. He saluted and they saluted him and rode off to join up with his men, the cavalry hidden in the treeline behind the enemy.

They had snuck in around the enemy without giving their position away earlier in the darkness. As he reached them he would take the front of the line and would turn his horse around facing his men giving them a pep talk. Once he got them riled up and ready he turned his horse back around and watched as the archers had loosed their arrows. He then watched as the first wave of men started walking across the field towards the Veians. He looked over and saw the Veians Start trotting towards his men.

Alucard would sit there holding his dory as he held it up waiting to give the signal that they would attack, as he noticed a very peculiar maneuver the enemy was doing. They had stopped in formation while watching the roman legionnaires now in a full run towards them. He slowly lowered his dory trying to put a finger on what is going on.

"Why did they stop?" He thought.

It then hit him, it was a trap. Before he could ride down there to try and stop his men he watched the first few hundred roman legionnaires disappear into a long deep pit. He heard the screams of his men. He was enraged now. The rest of the men that were left turned and ran back behind the formation of the second wave as the second formation marched forward and stopped placing their shields into a strong fortified wall waiting for the enemy's next move. Alucard watched closely as they put ladders down across the pit.

He raised his dory and gave the command to attack as he rode forward taking aim. As he got closer he would throw his dory as it pierced two men straight through. He pulled his xiphos and with each swing he would take a head off an enemy's shoulders. As he rode through he did not see the man that held a spear up waiting for his horse to ram straight into the spear flipping both Alucard and the horse head over heels.

Luckily the dead horse did not land on alucard as he jumped up with almost a supernatural speed just to see the field light in flames on the other side of the pit killing almost all of the second wave of his men along with a few of the enemy's men. He would bellow in rage as for what seemed like eternity as he watched his men, His Brothers getting slaughtered like they were cattle. He would see his xiphos to the left of him laying on the ground and apsis to the right of him as he ran for it and grabbed his apsis he then would roll over to his xiphos grabbing it up as he started slicing through the enemy. That was the last thing he remembered till he woke up on the ground covered in blood and gore from the battle.

He would slowly stand up as he surveyed the battlefield and see nothing but burnt charred bodies everywhere. As he heard a voice in the back of his head say

"Soon all will be revealed".

In his confusion he started making his way to the camp of his men hoping there was some left alive. As he approached he noticed there was a sentry that popped up out of the ground who recognized Alucard.

"Sir it is good to see you are alive, Follow me".

Alucard would then follow him the rest of the way across the field to the camp as they brought him a bucket of fresh water and the camps medics came and checked him over finding nothing wrong with him. He would clean up, put fresh garments on as he then walked around the camp receiving the report of what happened out there and who is left alive.

"Sir six of your generals are dead all of their men are dead. A huge fireball went across the field and killed everyone. We do not know where it came from. But all of the enemy is dead. We even sent scouts out and their camp is destroyed completely. I dispatched a rider to bring a message that we need reinforcements Sir"

Alucard would nod as he thought on what the major told him. He would finally sit down at a campfire and would talk to the men. They recanted the same story about how there what was seemed a fireball that came across the field wiping everyone out, as well as one of them swore that the enemy was using black Magic as it seemed he saw a demon rise up and cast the Fireball across the field. Alucard would stay quiet while listening then nod to them as he stood up. They would stand and salute him as he saluted back and told them to rest as he would then be lost in his thoughts and return to his tent.

He would then hear "Sir, Sir here is your coffee"

As his assistant had returned and broke him from his thoughts. He would nod and take the cup of coffee and ask " Can you go and get the files from my secretary that I had asked her to get yesterday for me?"

The assistant would nod and would turn as Alucard slipped a tiny vial of blood into his coffee then stirred it as he watched the assistant return with the files and place them on his desk.

"Here you go Sir."

He then would tell his assistant to return tomorrow morning promptly at seven to start a full day of work. He didn't want the new assistant around if his plan was going to be carried out without a hitch.

The Assistant would smile and grab her purse and say "Of course Sir, I'll see you in the morning." as she left the office…..


	4. Sands of Time

Chapter Three

Sands of TIme

Alucard would Stand up rather Quickly as a Gentleman walks in with his two top BodyGuards. "Sir, It is an Hon…" Before he could finish, The male would Interrupt him. "Can it, Im not here for a social Call, In fact what in the hell happened Last night?" Alucard would look at him with a confused Look. "Sir? What do you mean?" While in the back of his mind he knew exactly what happened. "I am referring to the break-in, God Dammit my sword is missing." Alucard would fight with himself to keep his composure as he needed the Sword of all Swords. FOr a flash, A moment Alucard would think back to his own ArchAngel Sword, As he kept his focus he would reach for the intercom Button. "Cassandra can you please get head of Security up here in my Office as of Yesterday?" A voice would return back over the Intercom. "Yes Sir Right away Sir"

He would turn back to the Male. " I did not know about a break in that occurred, But i will get to the bottom of it, that is a Promise Sir." The Male would Scoff loudly and look at him as his eyes would flash momentarily to a blood red color then they changed back to a bright blue as he Turned and left. Alucard would sit down as the two Bodyguards followed the Male. He then would seem to jump back into his thoughts as he remembered seeing his Father back in rome pass out never to awake from his coma. Alucard remembers walking into his father's chambers as he stood there a great weight on his undead heart. For Alucard Knew what love was, and what compassion was as his father raised him, He taught him these values. As Alucard would sit down next to his father what seemed like blood red tears slowly streamed down over his cheeks. "Father you were the best in raising me up to know what i must know in order to survive. I promise to never Disrespect your house name as i continue forever through life." He would stand and walk towards the exit of his father's chambers and stop and turn around to take one last look. He then would disappear from roam as he left that night never to return…..

Alucard would remember as he booked passage on a ship heading out to sea, the Captain taking his Gold and then stating that if he was questioned he would be considered a stowaway. Alucard lived off the rats in the hold of the ship but was never caught. One day he decided to brave going up on deck as it had been two weeks according to his count that he has not been up top. As he walked the deck he came upon the Captain and nodded as the captain nodded back. "So Captain what is our destination?" The Captain would chuckle and turn to him." Where we are headed is the land of Hell" Then the captain turned and walked away. Alucard would not understand the irony of those words till they reached the port of Egypt. The Heat was Unbearable as he left the ship and made his way through egypt to the markets. He would stop on a particular stall that was selling magical potions or so the man claimed.

As he would look over the items that he had on sale he would notice the merchant watching him closely almost as if he was studying him. alucard would look up a smirk on his lips."Can i help you with something?" The egyptian would step forward as he would slowly speak" How is it your kind walks through the daylight without so much as burning up?" he would ask slowly and almost in a whisper. Alucard would look at him now that his curiosity peaked. "My kind? What do you mean my kind?" Alucard was hoping his vampire side was not showing through. The man would chuckle."You cannot hide your Roman heritage" Alucard would start laughing as he was relieved his major secret was not blown. " I am Alucard, and you might be?" The man would nod almost in a bow fashion as he spoke. " I am Gabriel, It is an honor Alucard." They would spend the rest of the blistering day at the stall talking and then at Gabriel's home talking most of the night away as Alucard listened about Egypt and all the wonders of it. Both good and Bad. Gabriel told him about a man that claimed to do miracles in the name of their God named Moses and how he beseeched the pharaoh to let his people go. As Alucard noticed the sun rising he would nod and excuse himself as he played off that he needed sleep. Gabrial would offer him the spare room. Alucard accepted and disappeared into the room.

Alucard and Gabriel became friends over the years to come. Gabriel would teach him Potions and Poisons as their friendship grew closer, to the point they were brothers. they would often explore the desert as well, until one day they were walking, Gabriel leading the way and he would all of a sudden disappear, swallowed by the desert. Alucard ran up and saw why, a hole in the ground that wasn't very deep but almost seemed like an entrance to something more. "Are you ok?" His voice would echo as he called down to his friend. "I am ok, But you want to see what i have found." A voice responds back. Alucard would jump down the hole with almost cat like reflexes as he lands at the bottom of the hole. Looking to his left he would see a sconce with an unlit torch. to his right was a doorway with two stone heavy doors with writing in egyptian on them.

Gabriel grabbed the unlit torch and lit it after dousing it with one of his potions as they would read the inscriptions on the door. -Warning to those who enter. The dead lie here-. Alucard would push one of those doors as he found it relatively easy to he would look behind it as he entered. "Impressive" he would mutter as he looked at the pulley system that was attached. Alucard could see in the dark as he had almost perfect vision as if he was walking through the place and it was daylight. As he slowly walked forward he was amazed as gabriel found to what looked like a trough in the side of the walls. He would place the head of the torch in the liquid that was in it and watch it light up the hallway for what seemed miles and miles of hallway.

Both Alucard and gabriel would start to explore each room one after another till they came upon a huge room that seemed to have no end. full of books their curiosity got the best of them as they started reading book after book staying down there for what seemed like months upon months. Alucard learned more about potions and death magic. how to embalm a dead person and bury them, and everything he could learn. He noticed that names were posted above each section of books as he would read strategies on how to win a battle and learn about new weapons and new creatures and about faraway lands. He realized for each person buried in this huge tomb there possessions were buried down here as well. He came upon one name that seemed to to stick out for the last name was a Morphious. These shelves were shaped to hold rolled up scrolls. He started looking through them and studying them as he noticed they were maps of a land that was an island that no one seems to know where it was or is to this day. it seemed only This person knew. he went to the actual bookshelves and found only one book on it and it was the man's journal. he began to read it learning about a land of the dark. where it stayed dark at all times. there was written of beings that were like him but could not walk around in the daylight. Alucard was somewhat excited at the hope that there were more like him.

he brought the maps and the journal to another room where gabriel was and decided to be honest with him about what he was. He set them on the stone table in front of him and sat down as he cleared his throat and began to speak. "Gabriel there is something i must tell you." Alucard would say as he looked him in the eyes. A smirk would appear on gabriel's lips as he slowly nods. "I know you're a vampire. I have known for quite a while. But i find it amazing you can walk in the sunlight." Alucard chuckles and shakes his head as he looks back up. "I figured you would figure it out. I was born a vampire not bitten like most." they discussed it more detail and gabriel had asked him to turn him as alucard asked for time to think on it. They headed out and back home after they marked it on the map where the entrance was.

(nineteen years later) Alucard heard a commotion outside as he got up and left his bedroom heading to the front door. Gabriel would already be there noticing the crowd as they yelled that they wanted alucard's head. gabriel would enter and shut and bolt the front door as he turned to him and shook his head."They want you dead, they figured out who and what you are. we need to flee" Alucard would nod as he ran up gathered his belongings up packing lightly as he heard them trying to ram the front door off its hinges. he ran down to the secret back door as gabriel stood there and would open it as they both disappeared into the night and into the desert. they went to the location marked on the map but they knew the way as they had feared this day or night would come, so they stocked it up with enough provisions to hide out for a while till things cooled down.

(3 months later) They emerged from the hidden and buried tomb as they decided undercover of nightfall to head east to the closest city and get passage on a ship. they traveled for what seemed like days as they finally saw the coastal city they were trying to reach. as they entered the city they went to the nearest inn and rented a room as alucard went to the docks to pay for passage on one of the ships for both him and gabriel. when alucard returned he would let gabriel know that in two night they would be would be sitting at the window out of sight from the street as he watch two mysterious cloaked beings move through the alleyway and disappear into the night. Alucard would jump down out of the window and head into the direction that these figures disappeared into. he would catch up to them but keep his distance as watched them leave the city. he then returns back to the inn and back to the room as he recants what he saw to gabriel. They both agreed not to wander the streets at night and take turns keeping watch from their room.

As the second night approached they had no further sighting of these two mysterious beings till they reached the docks. they would see them boarding the second ship that would be following the ship that they were on. They would board as one of the crew would show them to a room down below that they could stay in on their voyage to where the captain did not say.

Alucard would feed off of rats down below as he stayed hidden and gabriel would eat food provided on a tray left by their door. one day or night they couldn't tell but it felt like the ship was just moving on its own. they both had a sense or dreaded feeling that something wasn't right. and gabriel even noticed that the usual tray of food was not left for a couple nights now. So they both went out and up top to find that all of the crew was missing and that the ship was moving on its own. They were stranded on a ship that had no crew and they were lost at sea. Alucard and Gabriel didn't even see the other ship that was supposed to follow them to wherever their destination was. as they looked across the waters they couldn't really see anything as it was very foggy. so they headed to the captain's chambers as they were thrown off their feet as the ship rammed something hard. They ran up top and would run to the front of the ship looking over to only see snow and ice covered land.

They left the ship and headed east still as they would come upon a small village in the morning hours. they would walk up to the first person they saw asking them where they were. The person told them greenland. the land of Ice and Giant Tales…..

Alucard would hear a knock at his office door as it pulled him from his thoughts and would look up"Enter" The Man he had asked for before who was the head of security had arrived and as he entered and shut the door behind him and stood at attention like he was a soldier. Alucard smiled on seeing this and would look up."Good job on grabbing the sword i needed. Where did you store it?" The man would nod and Speak." Sir i placed it where you told me to. in the C.E.O. Office." Good job" Alucard would say as he would quickly grab the man and snap his neck throwing him through the window and then watching him fall 40 floors before hitting the pavement below. After all he was just one of Alucards humans that had his mark with the hope of being turned. He turned around hit his intercom button and would sound agitated as he spoke. "Cassandra call 911 for he had jumped out my window." You hear a calm and steady voice almost as if it had some amusement behind it."Yes Sir right away" Alucard would stand there as he smirked and thought what other loose ends must he tie up…..


End file.
